d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hummingbird
All creatures have CRs, look at toads & bats, both are CR 1/10 though neither can inflict damage. I might actually make this slightly higher as it's got extreme speed & AC. I wonder if the fly speed might actually be a bit slow, as the eldest dragons can fly at 500'. I'd suggest dropping the bit about poisons as extraneous. Lastly I'd be very warry of allowing thier use in a campain as familiars, it could be a bit abusive. :Hm. What CR would you suggest? I think I'll add a Level Adjustment for the purposes of making it a familiar. Someone with the Improved Familiar feat might be able to take one of these. As far as the speed goes, it is in fact VERY accurate. I went to a resource on hummingbirds, converted the speed to feet per six-seconds, and put it in. That's how fast a normal hummingbird flies. Fieari 01:28, 10 Dec 2005 (UTC) Keep in mind that "normal" movement would probably be a double move. That would put the fly speed at 130 ft. Alternatively, we could start from the posted speed for "escape" (50 mph) and assume that's a Run action, so 4x speed. That would give a fly speed of 110 ft. Lastly, you can move at double normal speed during a dive. So if we assume the listed 63 mph is a Run at double normal speed (so 8x total), that would translate to a fly speed of only 80 ft. For reference, you may also want to look at this list of animal speeds: http://www.infoplease.com/ipa/A0004737.html Note that their speed in mph is pretty much the same as their speed in ft/round in the SRD! That would give the hummingbird something closer to fly 50-60ft... Overall, I think fly 120 ft sounds reasonable. With good arguments to be made to lower it... Some more reference points for flight speeds... Bat is listed as "flying at speeds over 40 mph". SRD says "fly 40 ft". In level flight, hawks can get up to 70 mph; "fly 60 ft". Some eagles can reach speeds over 50 mph (with dives around 75 mph); "fly 80 ft". Hummingbirds may be fast for their size (which makes them *seem* even faster), but they are far from being the fastest birds around. Fastest in a level flight goes to some species of ducks: around 80 mph. That would translate into a D&D speed of 175 ft per round (less if it has some special Sprint feat like the Cheetah does). Uh, yeah... that's way too fast. Hawks fly at over 40mph. Their MM speed is 60ft (fly). That's 10ft per second, which translates to 6.8 mph. So, no, a direct conversion is not adequate. Look at it this way - a hawk flies 40mph, and it's speed is 60. A hummingbird flies 25 mph. That is 5/8 of the hawk's speed... so... lets place the speed at 40. (37.5 rounded up). Perfect maneuverability is right on though. :Another vote for limiting the speed. The game only conforms loosely to reality, otherwise cyanaid would be like cost: 1 gp; DC 100 poison save or die almost instantly.Graf 01:16, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Rest What happens when the hummingbird sleeps? I don't know if real-life hummingbirds sleep, and it seems like it might come up if they are 1d4 hours from starvation. I presume that D&D ones don't, obviously (torpor is too complicated to try and draw a distinction between it any sleeping - probably better to say it just slits about continuously) but some info included in the special abilities section would make it official. --Snikers 05:13, 3 May 2007 (UTC)